christymillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd Spencer
TODD SPENCER Todd Spencer is the love interest and eventually spouse of Christy Juliet Miller Spencer. The two met on the beach in high school while Chrisy was visiting her aunt and uncle. Todd is a laid-back surfer who at the beginning of the series had recently turned his life over to Christ. He impacts Christy's faith, and the two continue to be close friends even when their romantic relationship is rocky. At the end of book 3, Todd gives her a gold ID bracelet with the word forever engraved, symbolizing their forever friendship. About Todd: Gender: '''Male '''Birthdate: January 14 Spiritual birthdate: July 27 Hair color: Sandy blonde Eye Color: '''a "screaming" silver-blue '''First appearence: Summer Promise Home: '''Newport Beach, and Florida and Hawaii '''Interests: '''Surfing, ministry, making new friends, playing the guitar, mangos, making surfboards into furniture, and being a brother in Christ. Love Interests: Christy Miller Children: Hana Juliet Spencer (girl) as of "Sandy Toes" Wish: Christy and Todd, The Married Years." '''Allergies: '''Bee Stings and Centipede Bites ''Summer Promise'' Todd first meets the love of his life when Christy ends up at his feet in an attempt to bodysurf. Todd leads Christy into becoming a Christian. Their first date was a trip to Disneyworld for Christy's birthday and Todd's symbolic spiritual birthday.He admits that the idea was originally Christy's aunt's, which makes Christy temporarily angry. Todd introduces Christy to his "God lover" friends, including Doug and Tracy. Christy is originally jealous of Tracy after she notices that he and Todd spends a lot of time with her. She starts to leaves California still upset with Todd, thinking he isn't interested in her. Todd surprises her by chasing her down in his car, kissing her in the street and giving her a bouquet of white carnations. The place where he stops her eventually becomes "their" intersection. ''A Whisper And A Wish'' Christy returns home early from her amazing summer in California. She finds out that her parents have to sell the farm and that they are moving to California. When Christy returns she asks if she can go down to a bonfire that her friends were having, having no idea that it was Todd's going away party and that he would be leaving for Tallahassee in the morning. The next day at the beach she runs into all of her friends and finds out about this making her very sad that she didn't get to see Todd again before he left. She also finds out that her family is not living in Newport Beach, CA like she had predicted, but are rather living an hour away in Escondido, CA. There she starts her sophomore year of high school making new friends and crushes, but through it all she still never forgets about Todd. ''Yours Forever'' Christy returns to Newport beach for the week between Christmas and New Year's Eve. She soon realizes that her expectations for her and Todd's relationship may have been unrealistic. It seems as if she is more interested in Todd than he is in her, and she fights for his attention, not realizing it is at the cost of her other friends. All of her doubts are erased when Todd stops at "their intersection" on New Year's Eve to give her a gold ID bracelet with the word forever, promising her his forever friendship. He then kisses her at midnight in the middle of the street as the two are honked at by waiting cars. Christy returns home to Escondito with renewed confidence in their relationship. ''Surprise Endings'' At the end of the book, Todd surprises Christy by showing up to her school on the day they announced the new cheerleading squads. ''Island Dreamer'' Todd didn't fall for any of Paula's tricks, especially when Christy was around. Also, later on in the book, when Todd was stung by a bee, Christy was the only one who knew what to do. Also, Todd trusted Christy to drive over the dangerous bridge, showing that he trusted Christy more than anyone. ''A Heart Full Of Hope'' Todd is seen in the beginning of the book ignoring Christy because somehow, he knew that Christy and Rick were dating. Christy felt that because she was dating Rick, she didn't know where Todd fit in her life. ''True Friends'' Christy continually wrote to Todd while on the skii trip with Katie, and in return, she received a giant coconut with Phillipians 1:7 inscripted on it. At the end of the book, she called Todd a true friend, along with Katie. ''A Time To Cherish'' In this book, Todd and Christy start to date, after Todd admits his feelings towards her. Immediatley, Katie notices a change in the two, and keeps inquiring what happened. Doug on the other hand, gets jealous of Todd. ''Sweet Dreams'' In this book, Todd has to break the news to Christy that he was accepted into a missionary crew, and would need to go within a matter of weeks. Christy had to let him go, because she believed that it was what God wanted him to do. Once Christy gave him back the "forever" bracelet, he said that if God ever brought them back together again, he would put that bracelet on her wrist and it would stay there forever. ''A Promise Is Forever'' After Christy takes the decision to transfer teams to go to Spain, she recognizes Todd when he called her by her Hawaiin name, "Kilikina." Todd put the bracelet back on her wrist, and began to date again. ''The Sierra Jensen series'' Todd is mentioned as a good friend of Sierra's all throughout the series. ''Christy and Todd: The College Years:'' ''Book 1: Until Tomorrow'' Todd joins Christy and Katie on a "three-week whirlwind tour of Europe." At the beginning, Christy has doubts of Todd's intentions toward her, but as the trip goes by he makes it clear that he never intended to give her up, even when she left for Switzerland. They become closer to each other and God through the course of the trip, and by the end, Todd reveals his true feelings for his Kilikina. ''Book 2: As You Wish'' Christy returns back to California for college, after being in Switzerland for a year. It has been two months since Todd and Christy have been together, and since Todd confessed his feelings. Christy is struggling with professing her feelings to Todd wanting to be sure before committing herself to him, knowing that a marriage proposal would probably soon follow. As soon as Christy realizes she truly loves Todd, Todd gets in a near fatal accident. This makes Christy more impatient to share her feelings with him. By the end of the book Christy and Todd are one step closer to marriage. ''Book 3: I Promise''''' Now that the two are engaged, Todd and Christy begin the process of planning their wedding. However, they soon realize that their methods of planning could not be more different, causing them to wonder how their personalities would work together as a married couple. They work through these issues together as Todd graduates and continues to work towards providing for his bride. Christy graduates a few months later, just in time for their wedding. Though Christy stressed over the timely completion of their plans, the series ends with the wedding they always dreamed of... with a few surprises from Todd.